The present embodiments relate to a control method for driving a plurality of gradient coils of a gradient coil system of a magnetic resonance system.
The gradient coils of a gradient coil system of a magnetic resonance system may be inductively coupled to one another. This applies in the case where the gradient coil system has a plurality of gradient coils for three orthogonal axes of a Cartesian coordinate system. On account of the inductive coupling, a dependence in relation to a specific gradient coil of the voltage required for generating a specific current on the activation state of the other gradient coils results.
Controllers may be tuned to the state, in which the same current is applied to all coils of a specific gradient axis. Methods for identifying and setting good controller parameters for a mode of operation of the type are well known.
The prior art approach delivers good results only when the currents of the gradient coils, insofar as gradient coils generate a gradient of the magnetic field in the same direction, are the same in relation to one another. If the currents are different from one another, the regulating function operates only at a suboptimal level. This may lead to artifacts during the image reconstruction. The problem arises when the current conditions are time-variable.